


Audition Video

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bullying, One-Shots, Possible mentions of abuse, Rating may go up, Some angst, and I guess technically all the games, i guess, or other dark subjects, requests are closed, spoilers for v3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To participate in Danganronpa, you have to audition first. Have you ever wondered what a certain character's audition video might be? Request a character and I'll write what I think they might put.





	1. Rules

I'll try and keep the rules on requesting as short as I can. Also, this book may update on its own even if people don't request, but requests are open until I tell you otherwise.

 

Rule 1: Do not request characters that already have canon audition tapes (Momota, Akamatsu and Saihara).

Rule 2: Do not request characters that are in the same body as another character (Mechamaru, Kamukura, Genocide Jack, etc)

Rule 3: No requesting the warriors of hope, or anybody from Danganronpa 3 the anime.

 

That's basically it. Also keep in mind that this is just what I think they'd put in their audition tapes, these obviously won't be canon or anything.

You can request characters as much as you want, but no more than two or three at a time please, once request 2-3 wait until I've written those before requesting more.

Okay, that's all.


	2. Chiaki Nanami

A young girl stood in front of multiple cameras. She had short, mauve hair and pale white skin. The girl was wearing a white skirt and beige colored button down short sleeved shirt, along with some beige flats. 

"Number 36...I'm," The girl's name had been cut out of the video. "I really enjoyed the first season of Danganronpa, and would be honored to be in the second season...Danganronpa gave my life the excitement I was craving..." The girl gave an eye closed smile and placed her hand over where her heart was.

"I'd really like to be...somebody who sticks by her friends no matter how despairing things get... um...I honestly don't care what you do with my personality or character over all...but if possible, I'd love it if I could be friends with everyone!" She smiled brightly. "Because then, at least I could have fake friends! Nobody cares about my existence at school, I might as well not even be there."

The girl hummed in thought. "As for an Ultimate Talent...I guess something that a lot of people could relate too? I just want people to like me for a change instead of acting as if I don't exist. I'll let you guys decide from there...like I said, I'm not really that picky." She put her hands together as if in a prayer.

 

"Just please let me do something important so that nobody will ever forget about me, that's all I really want in the end."


	3. Kiyotaka Ishimaru

A young man stood in front of multiple cameras. He had short black hair, some of it was dyed white for some extra style, white skin and bright red eyes. He was wearing a loose black t-shirt with a skull on it and some black ripped jeans, along with some black converse, he had earbuds in but no music playing. Under his eyes were incredibly dark circles.

"Number 13," The boy's voice was cut out. "When I first heard about Danganronpa's concept, I knew immedientally that I wanted to be a part of it. I can already tell it's gonna be something truly incredible. Okay...let's see...what do I say next?..." The boy mumbled to himself, swallowing hard.

After a couple moments of silence, he spoke again. "My...My life is an absolute mess. I'm doing terrible in school, my parents fight all the time, they're both disappointed in me and I don't know how to fix it I...damn I need to smoke..." He took a deep breath as if to calm himself.

"Just please...please accept me and take me away from this life okay? I failed at life from the moment I existed and I'm done. I guess for a talent...it'd be fun to be something like a teacher, or like...an Ultimate Student? If there is such a fucking thing in the Danganronpa universe... I just want to be somebody who's amazing, somebody who works hard and who could have real friends and just...be happy!" He exclaimed, determination in his tired eyes.

He smiled sadly and looked down at the ground in defeat. "...If I'm being honest...I don't wanna survive till the end of Danganronpa...I just want to go in, see what it's like to be someone completely different...and then die, can you make that happen?" He asked hesitantly.

 

After a moment of silence, he spoke, one last time. "...I guess that's it...I'm done here just...really consider me, okay? I'm so tired of being a pain in the ass for my parents...please fix me...make me somebody they could actually be proud of..."


	4. Chihiro Fujisaki

A...boy? Stood in front of multiple cameras. The boy had pale white skin and short brown hair. He was wearing blue jeans and a white hoodie. Some bruises could be see on parts of his skin, and he had a big one on his cheek.

"...Number 5..." The boy's name was cut out. "When I first heard about Danganronpa...I was shocked, but also interested...thing is...I've always be abused by my parents and bullied by others..." He smiled brightly.

"I can't kill any of them, but killing people in Danganronpa would probably help me get all this anger out! All my life I've had people make fun of the way I look and call me a girl, but it's not my fault, my mother makes me look this way because it's more attractive to her." He explained innocently.

The boy hummed a little. "What I think would be cool, is a weak, shy, scared character suddenly going nuts and killing people! You could even use my feminine looks to your advantage and make me a trap character!" He told them excitedly.

"As for my talent...I'm not really picky, I barely care about that. I like playing video games, make me the Ultimate Gamer or something like that. So? How about it? Will you let me kill people and get revenge on this disgusting world? Will ya!?" He asked with a grin, then he tilted his head to the side and looked into the camera with an evil, slightly knowing glint.

"Or will you make me weak to the point where I can't kill anyone? You better not, I WILL kill people in there, got it? I don't give a shit about friends or even if people like me. I just wanna be the innocent type who turns out to be a killer, you have to admit, characters like that are pretty damn exciting." He smiled.

The boy gave the camera an eye closed smile, a light blush on his cheeks that made him look extra feminine.

 

"I want to change. I'm tired of going along with what everyone around me wants and then not getting revenge. I wanna kill, so make it happen!"

 


	5. Makoto Naegi

A boy stood in front of multiple cameras. He had short brown hair and white skin, he was wearing a white button down shirt and a brown vest over it, along with some brown pants, it looked like a normal school uniform.

"Number 3," The boy's name was cut out. "I really like the concept you guys have created, and I'd love to act as the protagonist! The protagonist almost certainly won't be killed right? I mean, you need them alive to make things happen. I've always been into really weird hobbies, and people find me kind of creepy and disgusting." The boy smiled brightly up at the camera.

"I guess I'd like to be someone that a lot of people could relate to! Just somebody who's not really special and who doesn't have anything creepy about them, just your typical guy. As for a talent...I dunno, I don't really think I should have a talent at all? There's so many untalented people in this world who will end up complete failures in life! If I was the protagonist and survived till the end, despite having nothing special about me, I think that would be inspiring to people." 

The boy's smiled got a bit smaller. "I know there's people out there who hate boring, generic characters like the one I'm talking about...but I always love the protagonist of the story best, because no matter how being they are, they're still thrown into some crazy adventure and end up being someone amazing!"

 

He smiled brightly, no sadness could be found on his face. "I really hope you accept me, it'd be nice to actually matter for a change. After all, the protagonist of the story is always the most important!"


	6. Yasuhiro Hagakure

A tall boy stood in front of multiple cameras awkwardly. He had brown skin and dreadlocks. He was wearing a black school uniform which consisted of black pants and a black blazer, along with a blue tie, perfectly buttoned and not a single crease in it. He also wore glasses.

"...Um, number 4," His name was cut out. "I think Danganronpa sounds like a really cool idea...I'd love to participate! You see, I'm constantly stressed out about my studies, my parents are expecting a lot from me and hate it when I slack off. I don't care about studies at all, but the anxiety keeps me working." He explained rather sadly.

Sighing to himself, he kept going. "I want to be someone who doesn't care about things that much. Someone who knows how to take it easy and relax. Someone that nobody expects anything from. I guess what I'm asking of you is to make me a failure, since anything but perfection would be considered failure in my parents eyes." He explained rather bitterly.

"As for a talent...well, this is gonna sound kind of silly, but how about a clairvoyant? I've always been into stuff like tarot cards and all that, even though most people think it's stupid. I remember the beating I got when I mentioned tarot cards to my folks..." The boy mumbled the last part. \

Then, he smiled. "Ah, but I don't NEED to have that as my talent, anything is fine. I'd like to survive till the end I guess, since I'm kind of scared of dying, but you know...whatever..." He said awkwardly.

 

"Anyways, that's about it, please consider adding me...I could really use a break from being so serious..."


	7. Akane Owari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not request more until I've caught up with the requests :) and thanks for all the requests you've left so far!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, rating is going to be changed to M due to the dark themes in this chapter.

A tall girl stood in front of multiple cameras nervously. She had tanned skin and long brown hair. Despite wearing a brown, long sleeved sweater that covered everything, it was easy to see she had a huge chest. She also wore a brown skirt reaching her knees and brown boots.

"Ah...number 18," Her name was cut out. "I-I um...I'm not sure where to start...I guess with why I want to join Danganronpa? When I watched the first season, I was going through something really difficult in my life, but Danganronpa took all of my pain away. I got to see characters that were suffering just like me, and it was just really c-comforting..." She smiled shyly.

"I'd love to do the same, and help others not feel so terrible about their own situations! I'd love to have a really crazy dark backstory that'd make people realize their problems aren't as bad as they seem, as a way to help comfort them."

She smiled brightly. "I'd l-love to be very out-going, a-and strong! Really strong! And I'd like to be the kind of person who doesn't really care about anything? Just go with my gut feeling for a change instead of over thinking everything like I-I usually do..."

Her smile got a bit smaller, and despair could be seen in her eyes. "Thing is, I was recently raped by a friend of mine! And I find it hard to do pretty much anything now! I can't sleep, eat or be truly happy! But when I re-watch Danganronpa, my problems seem like absolutely nothing! Once I'm in Danganronpa, I won't remember that scary time, I'll finally be free from it!"

 

Tears slid down her cheeks as she smiled creepily, nothing but despair in her eyes. "Talent doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm strong! Just please... let me join...let me join and forget my pain!"


	8. Miu Iruma

A girl stood in front of multiple cameras. She had pale white skin, long, wavy, blond hair and a big chest. She was wearing a brown skirt, brown shoes, a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and an orange bow that tied on the front of it.

"Number 340," Her name was cut out. "I still can't believe this series is going strong even after 53 seasons, it's kind of amazing." She smiled.

"Let me see... I home, you always have to act proper and lady like. I'm not allowed to swear or imply anything crude. It's not like it's a big deal...but I just wish I could do what I want you know? Do what I want to and say what I want to. As for a talent...I'm not sure...I like to think I'm creative? So maybe an Ultimate Artist? But I'm not sure..."

Iruma rubbed her arm awkwardly. "I'd like to either be a survivor or victim, because I can't imagine myself actually killing someone...but I guess it doesn't matter that much. The only reason I want to be in Danganronpa is so that I can just do whatever I want, after all, when you're stuck in a killing game, there's nobody to tell you what to do except for Monokuma, which is fine, his rules are more normal and have nothing to do with me specifically. I just want to be able to eat whatever, say whatever, do whatever, be whatever, and no have to be scared that my parents will hate me for it..."

 

She grinned brightly. "I'm so happy this series exists...because it gives us a way out of our terrible lives without having to just...f-f...fucking kill ourselves!" She looked proud of herself that she managed to say that.


	9. Hajime Hinata

A boy stood in front of multiple cameras. He had white skin, short brown hair and was wearing a blue hoodie along with some jeans, and some black converse.

"Number 1," His voice cut out. "I'm a huge fan of Danganronpa, I re-watch it all the time and I'm thrilled it's getting another season! The character I liked most was probably either the protagonist or the mastermind! The protagonist turning out to be the Ultimate Hope? What a twist! And then, a fashionista of all people being the mastermind? Amazing! So I guess I'd really like to be one of those roles." He smiled brightly.

"I loved the Ultimate Detective and how she was the Ultimate ??? at first, it made things so exciting. I'd really like to be a protagonist that doesn't know his own talent at first, and then later it's revealed to be something incredible! My favorite thing about Danganronpa is all the amazing kinds of talents people can have, so I want something that's better than any we've seen so far!" 

The boy looked down at the ground, a sad smile on his face. "In the end though...I don't really care what I become. I just want to be in Danganronpa you know? The real world sucks if you didn't notice." He smiled brightly up at the camera once more.

 

"As long as I can escape this terrible reality, you can make me into whatever you want!"


	10. Korekiyo Shinguji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are once again open :)

A tall man stood in front of multiple cameras. He had long black hair and very pale white skin. He wore a mask over his mouth and had on a white, long sleeved button down white shirt, along with a green tie and a black vest over it, and over the vest was a black jacket. He also wore grey jeans and black boots.

"Number 8," His voice cut out. "I am going to keep this as short and simple as I can. I'd really like to be a part of Danganronpa. I've been watching the series ever since the first season and have been completely hooked on it. What I'd like is to be someone unique, something we haven't seen before." 

The man took a deep breath and continued. "If I had to pick a talent, I think I'd like to see something special, something that nobody would ever think of as a talent to give someone. And I want my personality and motivations to be extremely unique as well."

He smiled a little behind his mask. "It doesn't matter to me if you make my character someone people despise, or if I'm someone who's loved by many, either way is fine. I just want to be something unique and interesting, something that Danganronpa fans aren't expecting. And I'd love to have an execution as well, so feel free to make me murder someone."

"My older sister is the one who takes care of me...and she's going to die soon due to an illness...which I guess is fine, she's always been abusive towards me..." His eyes showed a bit of sadness, but he smiled regardless. "If I had one regret...it's that I never got the chance to experience any kind of love, whether it be the family kind, or the romantic kind..."

 

He looked into the camera with sad, but hopeful eyes. "If possible...can you have my character be in love?... I just...want to know what it feels like."


	11. Kokichi Ouma

A short boy stood in front of multiple cameras. He was wearing a black school uniform and had short black hair with some bits that curled up a little. He had pale skin and some bandages could be seen under his sleeves.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Um...n-number 10..." His voice cut out for a moment. "I've been watching Danganronpa for a little while...and it's really helped me with my problems...when I go to school, I feel helpless. I get bullied a lot and abused at home...and it becomes too much to handle." The boy spoke softly, despair in his voice.

"I'm not sure what to do anymore...I'm cutting so much...but it's no longer helping...I'm watching Danganronpa, and it did help...but even that's starting to do nothing for me and I'm scared...I-I'm losing hope..." Tears filled the boy's eyes.

He closed his eyes in defeat and hung his head in shame, his tears tripped onto the ground. "At this point...I don't want to live anymore...I'm so...so tired of fighting...but...if I'm just gonna kill myself anyways...I'd love to be a part of the show and be remembered. I want to be someone similar to the Ultimate Lucky Student from the second season. Somebody who nobody understands, but also somebody who's a hero in his own way...I'll guide everyone to victory, and defeat the mastermind!" He explained.

More tears rolled down the boy's cheeks as he smiled in despair, he pulled up his sleeves to reveal bleeding bandages. "If you put m-me in Danganronpa...I'll be someone that Danganronpa fans will NEVER forget. As for a talent...I'd love to be the Ultimate Supreme Leader. I could act as a mix between season 1 and 2's antagonists, someone with the power to lead, and someone clever enough to make the impossible happen."

 

He smiled creepily as he cried, chuckling a little almost desperately. "I'll act as the villain and make everyone despise me, and then I'll do something amazing that forces everyone to remember me as a hero, whether they want to or not!"


	12. Mikan Tsumiki

A girl stood in front of multiple cameras. She had pale white skin and long purple hair that had been cut perfectly even. She looked incredibly proper in her fancy purple dress and stylish purple heels. She smiled lightly.

"Number 67," Her voice cut out for a moment. "The first season of Danganronpa really changed my world. I've always had to act proper and perfect around everyone, the very idea of me liking something like Danganronpa is inexcusable. But I want a change, I'm so sick and tired of fancy dresses, perfectly cut hair and having to act like a cute little princess! I wanna be a psycho, I'm serious, I wanna be a crazy bitch the Ultimate Gambler was. Of course, I have to appear normal, maybe I could be the shy and nervous type? Or just normal and generic, and then have a freaky side." She grinned brightly.

"As for my talent...I just want something more normal, like maybe Ultimate Librarian? or Ultimate Doctor? Something along those lines." She explained.

The girl sighed a little. "I'm not looking to do something life changing in Danganronpa, not even a little. I really just wanna have fun and maybe kill a couple people," She winked. "If Danganronpa can really make anything happen, then that shouldn't be a problem yeah?" 

Her smile turned a little sad.

 

"I just don't want to be me anymore, that's all it really comes down too."


	13. Sonia Nevermind

A girl stood in from of multiple cameras. She had long blonde hair and porcelain white skin. She was wearing a yellow tank top along with a blue skirt.

"Um...number 89," Her voice cut out for a moment. "I will try and keep this quick as to not waste your time. My favorite character in the previous season was the Ultimate Murderous Fiend! I was fascinated by the idea of serial killers from that point on!" She smiled a little. "I'd love to be one myself! A crazy killer like that...it'd be such a rush!"

She rubbed her right arm awkwardly, smiling down at the ground with empty eyes. "All I ever feel like doing is killing everyone around me, which is considered unacceptable. But in Danganronpa, I can be a serial killer and that's okay. I'm perfectly fine with a brutal execution too, the more brutal it is, the better! As for my talent...I suppose Ultimate Serial Killer would work, right? If not...then perhaps the Ultimate Assassin?" She suggested with a bright smile as she stared into the camera.

"I didn't actually like any of the survivors in the first season, except for the Ultimate Murderous Fiend, so please do not make me a survivor. Killing is the whole point after all and I think we need to see a serial killer that doesn't survive!" She gave an eye closed smile.

 

"Once I have killed enough people...maybe then I will finally feel satisfied with my existence..."


	14. Tenko Chabashira

A young girl stood in front of multiple cameras. She had long black hair put into two loose braids and white skin. She was wearing a white long sleeved button down white shirt with a blue tie, along with a beige vest and a black jacket on top of it. She also had on a plaid green skirt.

"Number 55," Her voice cut out for a moment. "My reason for joining Danganronpa is simple. In Danganronpa, you can be anything, you can be someone who has no confidence, or someone with a ton of it. You can be the hero or the villain, you be anything you want to be! Thing is, my parents are forcing me to marry a man from a rich family..." She glanced down at the ground sadly.

"But he's super abusive and I don't like him...not just because of the way he treats me either...I-I think I actually like girls...but my parents won't accept that, they say that I can't like girls and that I have to marry him whether I want to or not. But if I was in Danganronpa, then I could be someone with confidence! I would feel comfortable about my sexuality and would be proud of it...unlike now, right now I only feel ashamed..." She teared up a little.

The girl took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. "I want to be strong enough to voice my opinions and make people listen to me! Maybe I could be similar to the Ultimate Martial Artist from the first season? Have some sort of fighting talent? And I want to be friendly too...so please don't make me a killer..." She said, almost in a begging tone.

 

She smiled rather nervously. "...Just please make me into someone who doesn't feel like a complete embarrassment to the human race."


	15. Angie Yonaga

A young girl stood in front of multiple cameras. She had brown skin, long white hair in two ponytails and was wearing a black school uniform. She was smiling brightly.

"Number 136," Her voice cut out for a moment. "I'm going to explain this in the simplest way possible! I want to join Danganronpa because nobody accepts me in this world! You see, I bullied by many, my parents hate me, and I'm actually technically dying from a disease that almost definitely can't be cured! I have the absolute worst luck..." Her smile turned a little bitter.

"Perhaps God just hates me? This will be the final test. If God really does despise me, then he'll send me to my death by making me get accepted by Danganronpa, and if I'm not accepted, then maybe he does care for me. If I was going to have a talent, I'd want to be the Ultimate Artist, because I despise art all together!" She explained cheerfully.

The girl smiled. "If I'm going into this, then I'll go into it being the worst kind of me I believe their is. You can make me a bitch if you desire, and have me kill people, it doesn't really matter to me." 

Her smile remained as she placed a finger to her lips.

 

"After all, this is nothing more than a final test to me. I'll either die out here slowly and enjoy the rest of what little time I have, or I'll be erased from existence and become someone I'd despise."


	16. Himiko Yumeno

A short girl stood in front of multiple cameras. She had short red hair and was wearing a school uniform that consisted of a blue skirt and a gray button down long sleeved shirt.

"Number 90," Her voice cut out for a moment. "Growing up, I really liked fairy tales...I just enjoyed all the magical creatures in the world...I found it fun to think about a world like that. But whenever I tell my friends about it...they look at me with disgust and rant about how I'm too old for things like that..." She smiled sadly. "And I think they're right...they keep doing mean things to me to try and force me to change...like cutting my hair, taking my books, small silly things...um..."

The girl looked down at the floor. "...So...I wanna be a mage! The Ultimate Mage...because in Danganronpa...it's okay to be whatever you wanna be...I wanna believe in magic forever, even if a voice is screaming at me in the back of my head that it's not real..."

She smiled a little. "...I'm too weak to hurt anyone...but I really hope I don't die...I'd love to make it to the end, to prove that someone, even as pathetic and um...'delusional' as my friends would put it, can survive through something like Danganronpa..."

"And if I can't do any of that...even if I do end up killing someone, or end up dead...I um...nyeh... I wanna at least make people smile! I know I'm pretty ugly, especially with my gross short red hair...but I like to believe that somebody out there would think of me as at least a little cute...and maybe even feel happy when they see me..."

 

She smiled sadly at the camera. "I no longer have the strength to believe...but if being in Danganronpa is what it takes to feel that strong belief in magic again...I'll do whatever it takes, because believing in magic is when I felt the most joy."


	17. Hiyoko Saionji

A young girl stood in front of multiple cameras. She had long blonde hair put up in a ponytail, and she was wearing a yellow t-shirt with an orange flower on it, along with a yellow skirt and yellow sandals. She had pale white skin and a permanent blush on her cheeks.

"Number 88," Her voice a cut out for a moment. "I really wanna be the mastermind! I know I look super cute and adorable and innocent, but I think that's what would make it interesting you know?" She grinned. "And if not the mastermind, then maybe a killer, one that kills two people just like the Ultimate Gambler did! I liked her care best personally."

The girl hummed a little. "As for my talent, I was thinking something flashy, like the Ultimate Pageant Queen or something you know? Maybe my personality could be that I'm like a total flirt while also being innocent." She giggled.

"I wanna be that girl that the boys love and girls hate, because at school, all of the boys seem to like every other girl except me. I once asked this dude to a dance, and he literally went with a guy JUST so he didn't have to get stuck going with me, it was humiliating!" She whined.

The girl puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. "So I wanna be sexy! Screw being flat, short and looking like a baby, make me hot! Beauty is, and always will be, EVERYTHING, understand?" She snapped. "I starved myself like crazy to try and get a skinny body, but it's not enough! MAKE ME BEAUTIFUL!" She nearly shrieked.

 

A sad and desperate look appeared in the girls eyes. "...I have to be pretty... or else no one will like me!"


	18. Byakuya Togami

A boy stood there nervously in front of multiple cameras. He had messy, matted short blond hair and filthy white skin. He was wearing a plain gray t-shirt and dark green pants, both which were covered in different stains. He was also wearing glasses that had cracks in them.

"...Number 4," His voice cut out for a moment. "I um...I heard that you can turn anyone into anything...and um...I really want a change so..." He took a deep breath. "I never have the courage to stand up for myself...so I keep having to do everyone's schoolwork for them or I get beat up...and my family is extremely poor...and um...if you survive till the end then you get reward money, right?...well...my family desperately needs that money, we're living in a really bad apartment and the neighbors there are...creepy..." The boy winced at his own words.

"I-If we had a lot of money...then we could use it on more than just alcohol and cigarettes and actually get our life back on track...I'm scared my parents are gonna seriously hurt themselves in their drunken states...normally they take out all their stress on me...but when I come home from school, I find them screaming at each other and throwing things...it's scary..."

He looked down, tears in his eyes. "That's why I want to be different...I wanna be tough, tough enough that something like that wouldn't even faze me...and I want to have money! I'm so sick of feeling worthless...so I guess I want to be  like, a buisness man as my talent? Just someone who's really successful and who makes a lot of money...and I want to be a survivor, because that gives the biggest reward..."

 

The boy looked at the camera with desperation in his eyes. "Please help me...I don't wanna live this life anymore..."


	19. Gundham Tanaka

A boy stood in front of multiple cameras. He had white skin and short black and white hair. He was wearing a black school uniform, but the jacket was only hanging on his shoulders.

"Number 567," His voice cut out for a second. "Team Danganronpa stated they could give anyone anything they want. What I want...is to see my pet hamsters again...my parents killed them after I received a bad grade at school...and it's been really hard..." Tears built up in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

"I'd love to have a talent based around animals, like maybe a veterinarian? As for whether or I'd want to kill someone, I don't care. You can do whatever you want to me, just allow me to be with my hamsters again, and allow THEM to survive the killing game, you can even kill me off immedientally if you want, it makes no difference." He stated calmly.

He looked down at the ground sadly. "Those hamsters were my only friends...they meant the world to me...and now they're gone...so I don't have anything else to live for."

 

"Please bring my precious friends back to me..."


	20. Celestia Ludenburg/Taeko Yasuhiro

A young girl stood in front of multiple cameras. She had porcelain white skin and short black hair, along with bright red eyes. She was wearing pink and white lolita styled dress.

"Number 777," She smiled innocently, her voice cutting out for a moment. "I heard about the concept of Danganronpa and how you earn a lot of money depending on how long you live. I'll be honest, I am in this for the money entirely. I want to be a survivor and earn as much as I can!" Her smile widened even more. "My life revolves around money, so I can think of no better talent than the Ultimate Gambler. After all, I'm betting my life on this, aren't I?"

She giggled lightly. "And when I defeat everyone else and earn my money, I shall earn enough to make all of my dreams come true, such as hiring assassins to hunt down my family!" She added happily.

 

Her smile was innocent without a flaw as she took a bow. "Its been a pleasure, I hope you deeply consider adding me."


	21. Junko Enoshima

A girl stood in front of multiple cameras with a smile on her lips. She had long, strawberry blond hair and white skin. She was wearing a light pink tank top with a black leather jacket over it, along with a red skirt.

"Number 666," Her voice cut out for a moment. "I'll be honest... when I first heard about Danganronpa...I was horrified...the idea of people going in and killing each other? That just sounds terrible you know?... But, I think that if I join, I can guide everyone to the end, and avoid all of the killings! I truly believe that none of us will kill each other." She smiled.

"So? What do you think Team Danganronpa? Will you accept my challenge? I wanna be the Ultimate Hope. I'll guide everyone to safety and make sure they stay alive no matter the cost, even if it means I end up dead somehow. I know that people will sign up for this, so I want in as well in order to save them. Do you believe in your show enough to allow me to do this?" She asked with a smile on her lips and determination in her eyes.

 

She gave an eye closed smile. "I know most join Danganronpa because they have no hope left...so I'll give them all of my hope...even if it means I'll have nothing left but despair in my heart."


	22. Tsumugi Shirogane

A young girl stood in front of multiple cameras. She had long blue hair and white skin. She was wearing a blue, sailor school uniform and a pair of glasses.

"Number 53," Her voice cut out for a moment. The girl smiled brightly. "I LOVE Danganronpa with every bit of my being, I've been watching since the very first season. I own all of the figures ever made and all other bits of merchandise! Once I ever knocked my friend out and locked them in the closet so they wouldn't annoy me while I was watching the show!" She blushed and drooled, putting her hands together.

"I've given my life to Danganronpa...and nothing would make me happier than being a part of it! I cosplay as characters all the time, so I'd want to be the Ultimate Cosplayer. If you let me in, I'll be the best mastermind ever! I swear it! I'll create a script so incredible, people won't have any choice but to watch!" She yelled, practically trembling with excitement at the very thought.

The girl giggled creepily, hope and despair in her eyes. "I'm willing to give everything I've got into Danganronpa. I can do whatever you want because nobody cares about me! You want my body? You've got it! My brain? All yours! I'll give you guys ANYTHING to let me be a part of this beautiful series!"

 

She smiled, for a moment, she seemed normal, and not at all like she had lost all faith in the real world. "You let me write the script...and I'll create a plot twist so insane that hope and despair will be forced into everyone's brains for the rest of their lives...and they'll have no choice but to put up with it."


End file.
